


FROM ZERO TO ORGASM IN SIXTY SECONDS

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: A little bit of fun. Imagining Sam Wesson's female co-workers' reactions to his coming to work in Cubicle Hell. My God, he was big for that little space, wasn't he? The challenge word was thirsty.





	FROM ZERO TO ORGASM IN SIXTY SECONDS

)))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Holy crap!" Joy flopped down in the chair opposite Marla, grabbed her friend's water bottle and drank thirstily. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome." Marla raised an eyebrow. "Girl, you're practically hyperventilating. What's going on?"

Joy gave a full-body shudder. "Have you seen the new guy?"

"Not yet. Why?"

"Look, he's over there, but don't look like you're looking!"

"What is this, high school? I don't –" Marla's mouth fell open. "Holy crap!"

"I know!" Joy snuck another look and sighed.

"Who is that guy?"

"His name is Sam Wesson. All I know is he sits by Ian."

"Lucky Ian," Marla said feelingly


End file.
